Stand Out
by anon azure
Summary: Naruto does something to get everyone to notice him... Implied a very, very soft SasuNaru... Shounen-ai ...


Anon Azure: Hi this is my first Naruto FanFic so bear with me… This is a song fic, of the song 'STAND OUT by Tevin Campbell' h

**Anon Azure: **Hi this is my first Naruto FanFic so bear with me… This is a song fic, of the song 'STAND OUT by Tevin Campbell' he sang it in 'Disney's A GOOFY MOVIE'…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own neither Naruto nor the song Stand Out… Although I wish I did…

**Symbols: **This means that only one person is singing…

This means that there are more then one singing…

**Warning: **I may have implied a very, very soft NaruSau… (Shuonen ai) If you don't like… Then don't read…

**LET'S GO!!**

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-

There was an assembly going on at the ninja academy of Konoha and every genin like (Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru and the others that I missed…) The hokage was old and was doing a boring speech that everyone wished it was over.

In The Crowd…

Kiba turn to his side and whispered to Shikamaru "Hey Shikamaru… You thin Naruto's gonna do it?" Shikamaru smiled a wicked smile before turning to Kiba "Yeah… He'll do it, remember, we're going as back up when he starts… Prevent any disturbance…" Shikamaru said and turned his attention back to the stage the hokage was standing at. The hokage was standing at the floor while all the seats were surrounding it in a circular formation.

Hidden In The Back…

A blond-haired boy smiled to himself and said to himself "Its time…". Then at the stage the hokage's last words were "You must become great ninjas…" then he stopped when a mist came and cover the stage. "What the?" the principal said before a smoke cover him and when the smoke cleared the hokage disappeared. Several gasps were heard in the crowd.

Then music started to play and a shadowed figure started to appear on where the hokage was once standing at. Another gasps from the crowd, Hinata turned to Kiba to ask what was going on, but she only found that Kiba suddenly disappeared along with Shikamaru, Choji and Shino.

_Open up your eyes take a look at me  
If the picture fits in your memory  
I've been dreamin by the rythym like the beat of a heart  
And I won't stop until I start to stand out_

Stand out

The crowd suddenly heard the words and turned to the shadow figure and as the smoke cleared the shadow figure revealed Naruto wearing his orange jacket opened revealing a black shirt underneath it. He was also not wearing his 'forehead protector'.

_Some people settle for the typical thing  
Livin' all their lives waitin' in the wings  
It ain't a question of 'if', just a matter of time  
Before I move to the front of the line  
_

_And once you're watchin' every move that I make  
Ya gotta believe that I got what it takes_

In the crowd Sasuke gave a deep sigh "I don't believe that dope…" Hinata blushed at the sight of the blonde. Sakura was surprised just as Ino beside her; she looked around noticing that all the Jounins are gone. "Where did they go?" Sakura asked herself.

In The Back…

"That's all the Jounins Shikamaru…" Choji said pulling another unconscious Jounin to the others captured and knocked-out Jounins. "That's good…" Shikamaru said looking at the success of their plan. They've manage to capture the Jounins off guard.

Everyone's eyes were on the blonde, dong dance moves. Then he summoned 3 Shadow clones of himself. Then like it was rehearsed, the three shadow clones started to dance behind the original Naruto. Then they acted like 2nd voices at Naruto's song.

_To stand out  
Above the crowd  
Even if I gotta shout out loud  
'Til mine is the only face you see  
Gonna stand out 'til you notice me_

_If the squeaky wheels always getting the greese  
I'm totally devoted to disturbing the peace  
And I'll do it all again, when I get it done  
Until I become your number one_

No method to the madness and means of escape  
Gonna break every rule I'll bend them all out of shape  
It ain't a question of 'how' just a matter of when  
You get the message that I'm tryin to send  


_I'm under a spell, I'm in over my head  
And you know I'm going all of the way, till the end  
_

Naruto did a backward summersault, which made everyone gasp. A smirk appeared at the corner of Sasuke's lips, as he was impressed by the blonde. He remembered Naruto telling him, that the dope wanted to do something that will get everyone to notice him. "So far the dope got the reaction he wanted…" Sasuke mumbled.

_To stand out  
Above the crowd  
Even if I gotta shout out loud  
'Til mine is the only face you see  
Gonna stand out 'til you notice me, yeah_

Then Naruto came walking to the audience to in front of Sasuke and gave Sasuke a smirk of victory.

_If I could make you stop and take a look at me instead of just  
Walkin' by  
_

Naruto sang as his clones did their part as the second voice. He brought his face closer to Sasuke as he continued his song. This part made many girls gasp and blush at the closeness of their face that wee merely centimeters apart.

_There's nothin' that I wouldn't do  
If it was gettin' you to notice  
I'm alive  
_

Naruto said when his face got close to Naruto, and Sasuke smirked at the other boy's face. Then Naruto stood up in front of Sasuke stepping backward. Shikamaru's shadow was crawling beneath the blonde and attached a thin string that was Shino's control.

_All I need is half a chance,_

_A second thought,_

_A second glance to prove  
I got whatever it takes  
It's a piece of cake_

On cue Shino pulled the string made out of chakra then Naruto came flying back over the crowd. The crowd gasp and followed Naruto's flight above their heads.Then when Naruto came close to the center stage he dropped from the flight and slide to the center. He stood up and continued to sing. His clones supporting his dance moves.

_To stand out  
Above the crowd  
Even if I gotta shout out loud  
'Til mine is the only face you see  
Gonna stand out  
Stand out, hey  
Stand out!  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah!)  
Stand out!  
(Hmph!)  
'Til mine's the only face you see  
Gonna stand out_

'Til you notice me

Then Naruto got three kurinais from his back and shoot his clones at the same time, then all the clones disappeared in a popped smoke. Making the center stage foggy. Everyone cheered and Sasuke just smiled at the little performance Naruto gave. "There's consequences for what you did… dope…" Sasuke said as he spotted Naruto other friend Shikamaru and the others got caught by the Jounins (the Jounins they got were fake).

Naruto and his accomplices got scolded by the Hokage and the other Jounins. But when they got out they were cheered by their other ninja classmates. Naruto saw the pair of black eyes starring at him from a hidden place where there was no crowd nor anybody for that fact, it was completely hidden from everyone. He forced himself out the crowd and made his way to the raven-haired boy.

"Ok… I admit… You pulled it off dope…" Sasuke said as he ruffled Naruto's hair. Naruto gave off a goofy smile. "Ok, I won the bet… I got noticed by everyone… My prize please…" Naruto said still with the goofy grin on his face. Sasuke smiled and gave Naruto's cheek a peck. "Alright you win this time dope…"


End file.
